Lucifer's unexpected harem
by xxIlsexChanxx
Summary: Before, all the woman that were in Lucifer his life were all very uninterested in him. But after Lucifer got a makeover, making him very hot, much to his own disbelief, All the woman were suddenly all over him. Wanting him to be theirs. How will Lucifer deal with all of this? and who will win him over?. [ Rated T. Lucifer x Suzuno/ Crack pairings! ]. [ON HOLD]
1. Chapter 1

Hello hello! How are all of you doing today?. Well, I'm doing great, and I am back with a new fanfic!. That's right another new one this month XD I am on a roll lol!.

Anyhow as soon as this idea hit me I just had to write it down!. So here it is! x3 As you can probably tell this fanfic will feature a lot of crack pairings. Who will Lucifer end up with in the end hmmm? :3

Anyhow, as usual, I apologize beforehand if I made any grammar or spelling mistakes. English is not my first language.

I also apologize if there is any occ-ness.

Now let's start with the story :3

Rated: T. For now

~0~0~0~0~0~

The whole 3 man gang was sitting inside of mao's small apartment, doing their own things in piece, when the silence was interrupted by the sound of the door-bell. Alciel put the plate down that he was drying off and made his way towards the door, opening it only to reveal a rather displeased looking Emilia and a smiling Rika.

Alciel nodded politely before stepping aside to let them in. "Good day you two. To what do we owe your visit?". By now Mao had dropped the sandwich that he was eating and made his way over towards the door, standing beside his loyal servant. "I want to ask the same thing. Why are the two of you here?. We didn't think that you would be coming today".

Emilia sighed before stepping aside, pointing towards her friend in a displeasing manner. "Before she says anything, know that this was her idea and her idea alone. I had no say in this". This made both Alciel and Mao a little skeptical. "What do you mean Emi?" Mao asked, curiously raising an eyebrow.

Rika took this as a cue to speak up. She smiled brightly, clapping her hands together excitedly in the progress. "Well I was thinking the other day, your friend urushihara doesn't come outside much right?". Mao nodded for confirmation "Yes he doesn't come outside much. Mostly because he doesn't want to, but yeah there are other reasons as well. Why?".

Rika her smile seemed to widen at this. "Well, that brings me as to why I came here. I was thinking of getting him a full makeover!. You know, so that he actually looks good!. You can trust me on this. Once he comes back he will look like a whole different person!. He can even come outside again!. That I will promise you!".

Mao and Alciel shared a worried look before they turned their attention back towards Rika. "Well yeah, that would be great. But I am afraid that we don't have enough money for that.." Mao trailed off, And that's when Rika cut Mao off, gently placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry. I'll pay for everything. I insist!".

Mao and Alciel now both began to grin somewhat evilly. "Well if you insist...". They both then made their way towards Lucifer, who had been playing a game on his laptop all this time, not paying attention to the conversation at all. "Oi Urushihara!" Mao yelled loudly, trying to get Lucifer's attention.

Lucifer groaned before taking off his headset and turning around to face him, looking very annoyed. "What is it, Mao?. Hurry up and tell me, I don't have all day you know". Mao and Alciel only grinned wider because of Lucifer his reaction, and this didn't sit well with Lucifer.

"What are you two grinning about-" but Lucifer was cut off as Mao and Alciel both grabbed him by the arms, dragging him towards the door. "You are going out with miss Rika to get a makeover, and that is final. She was kind enough to pay for everything, and therefore you will accept her generosity without a struggle" Alciel explained as he dragged the short fallen angel out of the door.

"B-But dude!-ouch!" Lucifer was tossed out the apartment, painfully landing onto his back. He slowly stood up, slightly rubbing his back to ease the pain. "Dude that's not fair!. At least treat me with-" but he was interrupted again as both Rika and Emilia grabbed a hold of him this time, beginning to drag him outside. "W-Wait! I didn't consent to this!. Let me go!" the fallen angel protested, struggling to get out of the two woman's grip.

"Don't worry guys!. Everything will turn out fine, I promise!" Rika assured the other two demons. Winking at them before Emilia and she dragged Lucifer out the building.

Once the trio was gone Mao and Alciel walked back inside the apartment, shutting the door behind them. "Are you sure that this was the right decision, my lord?" Alciel asked his master, showing a small sign of worry. Mao grinned proudly, putting his hands on his hips. "Why of course!. If Urushihara can go out again without worry then we can make him do more chores!. It is a brilliant idea!". Alciel sighed, nodding in defeat "Yes, as you wish my lord. I won't protest any longer".

~0~0~0~0~0~

A few hours later the apartment bell rang again. Suzuno and Chiho where now present as well. Mao had told them of Lucifer his makeover, so when the bell rang, they expected it to be him and Rika. But when Suzuno opened the door they were all greeted by Emilia instead, who to their surprise had a slightly flustered face and a nosebleed. "G-Girls...l..leave while...you can..." Emilia muttered as she fell down to her knees, her nose-bleed only getting worse.

Both Chiho and Suzuno kneeled down by her side instantly, looking her over worriedly. "Emilia what happened?. Are you okay?" Suzuno asked as she tried to help Emilia stand back up. "And what do you mean by us leaving Yusa-san?. What happened?" Chiho asked, sending the red-haired hero a worried look.

Meanwhile, Mao and Alciel were just watching them in silence, not feeling like springing into action.

"He...H-He's too much to handle..." Emilia said softly as she covered her bleeding nose with her hand. "What? Who do you mean Emilia?" Suzuno asked, frowning some. And as if on cue, the moment those words had escaped Suzuno her lips Rika had appeared in front of the door, Seeming very proud of herself.

"Alright, everyone!. I am happy to present to you all the new Urushihara-san!" She said excitedly as she stepped aside so that the person in question had enough room to stand in the doorway next to her.

And so Lucifer came into view, standing beside Rika in the doorway. The moment the other two girls saw him they gasped, their faces becoming somewhat red instantly. The person who stood in the doorway didn't look like Lucifer at all. He wore some white sneakers with a black stripy symbol on them, black distressed jeans with some holes around the knee area, a simple white t-shirt, black Leather jacket and one k-pop like earing in his left ear.

But the best part was his face. His purple hair was now cut short, along with his bangs, which didn't cover the whole left side of his anymore. Instead, they only covered a bit of his forehead instead, like a hot anime guy's hairstyle. Was this really Lucifer? No, it couldn't be. His face wasn't this pretty right?.

Upon seeing Lucifer again Emilia squealed, fainting soon after in Suzuno her arms. Suzuno could feel her cheeks heat up. The longer she looked him over, the worse it got "Oh...oh my...". Meanwhile, Chiho seemingly had developed a small nosebleed of her own. Was Lucifer his body always this nice? no, it couldn't be...she would have noticed it before right?. She smiled, staring at Lucifer like a typical teenage girl with a crush, and a nosebleed.

Mao and Alciel could only look at the scene and the new Lucifer in shock. What the hell?...was this really Lucifer?.

Lucifer, who had all this time just been very quiet as the girls fawned over him, sighed, slightly rubbing the back off his head in the progress. It didn't seem like he cared much about their reactions at all. "Well, I suppose that it means that I look good right?. Well, I don't really mind. As long as I can go back to my game I'm happy. Speaking of which, can I go back to my game?. Or do I need to go with someone else too?".

Mao slowly nodded his head, still looking at his friend in disbelief "Y-Yeah..you can". His answer seemed to have a bit of a relaxing effect on Lucifer. "Thanks" Was all he said before he kicked off his new shoes and plopped down by his beloved computer, as usual, putting his headset on and continuing with playing the game from where he left off. As if nothing had happened. He may have changed his looks but his personality was still 100% the same. Well, it was a good start at least...

Rika chuckled nervously before slowly beginning to walk off. "Well, I guess that my job is done here...hehehehe... I'll see you all later, bye bye!" once she had finished her sentence she quickly ran off, leaving Mao and Alciel to clean up the 'mess'.

Alciel sighed before turning towards his lord. "What do you say that we do sire?" He asked his lord, referring to the 3 women who were lying on the floor, seemingly busy in their own fantasy worlds. Mao nervously rubbed the back off his head before chuckling slightly "I...I'm not sure myself. I guess we'll just leave them be until they snap out of it...". Alciel nodded "yes, my lord".

~0~0~2 days later~0~0~

Mao and Alciel had both left the apartment, leaving Lucifer alone. Now, this wasn't anything usual for any of them, but what they didn't know was Suzuno had been waiting all day for this opportunity. Once she saw Alciel leave the building she crept out of her own apartment and knocked on the door, waiting for Lucifer. She took a deep breath, clutching a hand to her chest. Preparing herself. 'come on Suzuno, you can do this!. You have to be forceful and bold if you want to beat Chiho and Emilia. You know that they won't let him go' she thought to herself.

Moments later Lucifer opened the door, wearing the same new outfit from before and sporting a disinterested look, as usual. "What do you want Suzuno-" but he was cut off by Suzuno suddenly throwing herself at him, hugging him. Burying her face into his chest.

This was something that he didn't expect. His whole body stiffened, unsure of what to do. He swallowed nervously. "U-Uh...Suzuno...what are you doing?". She said nothing, only burying her face deeper into his chest in response. He tried to make her let go of him, but she was very persistent. "Suzuno, you can really let go now," he said as he began to struggle more, but again she said nothing.

Okay so if asking wasn't enough, maybe a distraction would do. "Oi Ashiya! welcome back!. It was about time dude, I'm starving!" he said very convincingly as if Alciel was actually coming back home from the grocery store. And to his utter surprise, Suzuno seemed to buy his bluff, instantly blushing more and quickly pushing herself away from him. Lucifer took that as his chance to escape. He hated going outside but he knew that staying inside wouldn't be safe right now. Suzuno would easily get to him if he stayed.

He quickly grabbed his sneakers, putting them on and closing the apartment door behind him, rushing outside. Suzuno crept up to the window, clenching her fists in annoyance. Dammit! how could she be so stupid!. She wasted her chance today!. Oh well...she would just have to make sure her next move counted.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Lucifer ran and ran as far as his legs could carry him, stopping behind the corner of a grocery store once he was fully out of breath. 'Man, what was up with her? she was suddenly all over me. Well, I'll just have to make sure that I avoid her from now on..' he calmly thought to himself. Once he had caught his breath he sighed, brushing a bit of dirt off of his new clothing. "Well since I'm outside now I might as well check out that new game store..." he muttered softly to himself as he began to casually walk away. Only he didn't make it far.

He only made it about 3 meters away from the grocery store when he was suddenly stopped by 3 women that he didn't know, they were all blushing too which he didn't like. He sighed, trying to be as friendly as his terrible social skills would let him. "What do you want from me?" he asked bluntly, casually shoving his hands into his pockets.

The 3 girls then quickly fished through their bags, pulling out their phones and holding them out towards him. "P-Please!, can I have your number?!" One of the girls asked, her face only growing redder. "Hey, that's not fair! I saw him first!" one of the girls protested, turning her attention away from Lucifer and towards the other two girls. "No you liar!, I did!" the last girl protested.

Lucifer watched in awkward silence, unsure of what to do. He had never been outside much so he didn't know what to do, heck he wasn't familiar with woman at all. So he had no idea what to do. So he did the only thing that he could think off, walking away, but the girls wouldn't let him, stopping him in his tracks. "Hey don't walk away mister!. Give one of us at least your number first!. You owe that to us!" one of the girls stated. "Yeah!" another one agreed.

Lucifer was about to open his mouth to speak but was cut off by the feeling of a person locking their arm around his own. Lucifer was about to protest but froze in his tracks the moment he saw who it was. It was Emilia. She smiled at him, giving him a knowing look that said, just play along. He nodded, agreeing to the plan.

"My, there you are darling! I have been looking all over for you!" Emilia said, greeting Lucifer happily as if she was his girlfriend. Lucifer cringed, he couldn't feel more awkward. Never in his life would he have expected Emilia to be doing this out of all people, but right now he was grateful for it.

Emilia then turned her attention towards the 3 girls, frowning some. "And who are you if I may ask?. You weren't hitting on my boyfriend were you?". Lucifer visibly shivered. 'B-Boyfriend?!' he repeated in his head. Sure he knew that it was an act but still, he couldn't help but to feel weird by all of this.

The 3 girls backed off right away, scared of the glare that Emilia was now giving them, taking the hint. "N-No not at all!. U..Uhmm...g-goodbye!" the 3 girls said, bowing quickly before running off. Leaving small trails of smoke behind. Once they were out of sight, Lucifer sighed out of relief "Thanks...I appreciate your assistance...".

He then turned to look at Emilia, expecting her to let go of his arm, but she didn't, which didn't sit well with him. "Uh...Emilia, you can let go now-" But he was interrupted by Emilia suddenly pinning him against the wall of the grocery store, her face to close towards his own for his comfort. He gulped nervously. Crap not Emilia too...

"E-Emilia, can we just talk this-" but she cut him off again by placing a finger on his lips, smirking evilly. "Shhhh~ It's no use to resist. Just let it happen~" She whispered seductively before leaning up towards his ear, gently tugging at the new earring that he was wearing with her teeth, which caused Lucifer his whole body to stiffen. Meanwhile, her other hand was making it's way down, slowly creeping under his shirt.

Lucifer his eyes widened in realization, and he quickly began to struggle against her. Was she really planning on doing him right here?!. My Satan this woman...for a hero she was pure evil...

Seeing no other way out, Lucifer kicked her hard in the leg, causing her to let out a painful cry as she let go off him. Lucifer didn't waste any time. With the little bit of magic that he had left, he reinforced his black wings and took off, not paying Emilia a second glance. He knew that Emilia would be pissed off and that wasn't good, but it still was better than letting her have her way with him like that.

But unfortunately for him...Emilia had started the chase. Using the leftover bit of her own magic to fly after him. With her heavingly flight.

"GET BACK HERE LUCIFER! I AM NOT DONE WITH YOU!" she yelled loudly as she chased after him. Well at least she was determined, he'll give her that. "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?!" he asked as he continued to make his escape. Emilia said nothing in return, only picking up her pace, her eyes filled with determination.

This caused Lucifer to get very frustrated. "WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?!. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO YOU ALL?!". But it was to no use, no matter what he said or asked, Emilia kept chasing after him.

'What the hell is wrong with these women?!' Lucifer thought to himself as he picked up his own pace, afraid for what might be to come if he were to be caught.

Oh if only he knew...

To be continued.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Well that was it for now!, I hope that you all enjoyed it :3

Next time I'll explain more about the current situation between Suzuno, Emilia, and Chiho. Also, what is Chiho planning for our dear Lucifer? hehe... :3 find out in the next chapter and more!.

Until next time!, this is Ilse-Chan singing out!

Bye, Bye, people! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Hi everyone! How are you all today?.

Well I am doing fantastic. thank goodness that I almost have summer faction!. that means that I have way more time to write too!. it's great!. only a few days to go untill then! x3

So before we go any further let me put out my usual disclaimers:

I apologise in advance if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes. English is not my first language.

I also apologise if there is any occ-ness.

Futhermore I do NOT own The devil is a part-timer!.

Now, with all of that out of the way we can start with what you all came here for. The second chapter! :) Yes!.

~0~0~0~0~0~

"GET BACK HERE LUCIFER OR I'LL HAVE TO USE MORE DRASTIC MEASSURES!".

Emilia screamed at the top of her lungs as she continued to chase the now hot fallen angel.

"LIKE HELL I WILL!" Lucifer yelled back as he continued to fly away for his own safety.

Emilia frowned, gritting her teeth in the process. "Fine then...".

She would then reach out her arm and summoned her holy sword, speeding up as she did so.

"Heavenly flames!" she called out as swung her sword, causing flames to admit from it and rush towards Lucifer to strike him, thankfully the fallen angel managed to dodge in time.

"WHAT THE HELL EMILIA! ARE YOU CRAZY?!". He yelled as his flight for his own safety continued.

Emilia clenched her grip on the sword. "I WOULDN'T HAVE TO IF YOU JUST LISTENED TO ME!!!". She bit back, her eyes filled with both determination and anger. She never lowered her speed either. damn. she really had more access to magic then him.

Lucifer gritted his teeth, despertly thinking of a way to escape her. she clearly had the upper hand, and to make thing worse he almost had no magic left anymore, and he really couldn't afford to lose it all.

'dammit idiot!. think!'. He thought despertly as his purple orbs observed the huge city beneath them, trying to find a good escaping point, only problem is, he wasn't very familiar with this area. oh well, it was either this or Emilia, and he very much preferred this. So he decided to just go for it.

Taking a risk, he flew down, lowering his flight so that he was now flying in between buildings and shops, quickly cutting corners as to try and loose her.

Emillia followed suit, chasing after her target untill she lost him. Yup it is true. Emilia the hero lost her target. She silently cursed under her breath before she let her sword dissapear and would land back onto the ground in an alleyway as not to draw any unwanted attention to herself.

She sighed, brushing some dirt off of her clothing before making her way back onto the streets, walking along all the normal humans. "I'll just have to continue my search on foot...after all, he can't have gone that far.." she mumbled softly to herself as she turned around a corner and continued walking.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Lucifer had just landed into another alleyway himself, catching his breath. That was a pretty energy draining chase, Emilia certainly didn't make it easy for him. Once the fallen angel had retracted his wings and had caught his breath, he was suddenly hit with a familiar voice. and it wasn't Emilia's.

"Are you okay Urushihara-san?" the soft voice spoke as footsteps could be heard drawing in closer. he didn't need to look up to know who it was. It was Chiho Sasaki. the human teenage girl who knew all about him and their group's other demon lives. plus she had a crush on none other than Satan himself. or at least, that is what Lucifer still thought. After all, he didnt know that much like the other two woman, Chiho had set her eyes on the purple haired fallen angel as well.

Lucifer finally looked up, only to meet her concerned gaze. She was wearing her usual school uniform getup and was carrying her usual brown school bag. 'she must have just been done with school for today...' he thought to himself.

Still having heared nothing from the fallen angel, caused Chiho only to get even more concerned. "Urushihara-san?" She repeated, nervously clutching a hand to her chest in the process.

He sighed before shaking his head. "No I'm fine Chiho. Thanks for uh...worrying about me".

She sighed out of relief before letting her hand fall back to her sides and smiling brightly. "Its no problem really. I am just glad that you are okay".

Then a small silence fell upon them. Lucifer simply stared at the wall behind her head, whilst she curiously looked him over. eventually she was the one who broke the silence.

"So...what are you doing Here anyway?. it seems a bit unusual for you to be outside. especially on your own". she asked him, her curious gaze never leaving him.

He chuckled lightly, slightly rubbing the back of his head while doing so. "Yeah about that...it was honestly quite strange. first Suzuno somewhat attacked me inside the apartment, forcing me to go outside because I didn't like what she was doing. and then if that wasn't worse enough, I got chased all the way here by Emilia. thankfully I managed to lose her though but man...they are acting so crazy all of a sudden...maybe it has something to do with their celestial powers...".

Chiho nodded in understanding "I see...I'm sorry that you had to endure all of that...".

On the outside Chiho seemed rather normal, calm even. but on the inside she was laughing and screaming at Emilia and Suzuno their stupidity. those tactics are never going to work on Lucifer, well not untill you have gotten closer with him that is. Chiho smirked inwardly, getting sure that she would win this thing with her kind tactics. after all, she had always been kind to him and the other demons and had helped them out a lot. So it wouldn't seem out of character for her to do so. sure most of it was for Mao previously but he was out of the picture now.

"So...now that you are outside anyway, is there any specific place that you'd like to go to?. I wouldn't mind walking with you there. I have a lot of free time anyway" she suggested, still smiling brightly at him.

He thought about it for a split second and then nodded. agreeing with her. "There is actually...I have been wanting to check out that new gaming store that opend here in town a while ago. but as you know, due to certain circumstances I couldn't exit the apartment...".

Chiho nodded before turning around and motioning with her free hand for him to follow her. "Just follow me. I know where it is".

He smiled ever so slightly, casually shoving his hands into his pockets before following into step beside her. "Sure. lead the way".

~0~0~0~0~0~

Emilia was still on the search for Lucifer when she spotted Suzuno standing behind a building at the end of the street, peeking her head out from behind the corner, seemingly as if she was watching someone.

Having gotten curious as to what led Suzuno to do such an act, she walked up to the younger woman. putting her hands on her hips and opening her mouth to speak when she was cut off by Suzuno placing a hand over her mouth, all the while without looking away from who she was observing.

"Shhhhh...be quiet. you don't want to catch their attention". the dark blue haired ex-assassin said. Emilia quietly nodded, causing Suzuno to remove her hand. Emilia took that opportunity as to see who Suzuno was watching as well, and she almost screamed when she saw them.

There were Chiho and Lucifer, casually walking together and seemingly even chatting together. how did Chiho manage to do that?.

Emilia was so caught up in her own thoughts that she barley noticed Suzuno was writing down notes. "Chiho is only 16. the youngest out of us and a minor. and yet she is doing the best so far. I'll have to give it to her. her tactic seemed to be very effective".

Emilia instantly looked away, closing her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest. "She may be lucky this time but in the end, I will be the winner".

Suzuno simply shrugged before putting her notepad away. "Do as you please, But I am going to follow them. Chiho her tactics are very effective wether you like it or not, and I wish to observe more. in the end, it is your choice if you will join me or not". And with that the blue haired woman began to walk away.

Emilia sighed, slightly pinching the bridge of her nose in frustration before she decided to follow the dark, blue haired woman. running as fast as her heels would let her. "Wait for me Suzuno!".

~0~0~0~0~0~

Chiho and Lucifer had just entered the gaming store and he was already amazed, like a kid in Christmas. Chiho giggled, happily watching him as Lucifer browsed through the alas.

Eventually Lucifer came to a stop and picked up a game. sighing a little as he looked at the cover. Getting concernd because of his sudden mood change she walked over and gently approached him.

"Is everything okay?. you seem a little down all of a sudden..." she asked softly, her expression softening somewhat. He sighed once more before looking away from the game and back at her.

"Well...this may sound silly to you and such but...I really want this came...and I would deffenitly buy it if I was allowed too but...Mao and Alciel don't give me access to any money anymore, and if I want something I have to get their approval first...".

Chiho nodded softly "I understand perfectly. I'm sorry to hear that...I thought that they treated you at least a bit better...".

He sighed and turned his attention back to the game. looking at it longingly. Chiho didn't like it when he was doen like this, she wanted to help him and she would. this just didn't suit him at all.

She smiled, gently tapping his shoulder to gain his attention. a bright idea suddenly hit her and she wouldn't let it go to waste, after all, she may just win him over with this. "You know what? I'll buy that game for you. I can see how much you want it and you deserve a treat too for a change".

He instantly perked up, his eyes widening a little. "Really Chiho? are you serious?".

She nodded happily before she proceeded to walk towards the cash register, opening her school bag and taking out the needed amount of money in the process. "Yes, now come on silly. let's get your game".

These two where so caught up in their own world that they didn't notice the heads of the other two woman peeking out right above the shop window and into the store. Suzuno was writing down notes and Emilia was trying to keep herself in tact. would Chiho really manage to win him over by buying him gifts?.

~0~0~0~0~0~

Once the purchasing of the game was done the two of them walked out of store, both of them where in a happy mood. although much like before they still didn't spot the two woman who where spying on them.

"So now that you got your game, are you ready to go home?". she asked, slightly raising an eyebrow in the process.

He was about to open his mouth to awnser when a loud growl of his stomach interrupted him, causing her to giggle. "So you are hungry huh?" She asked, giggling soon after once again.

He nodded somewhat awkwardly, slightly rubbing the back of his head soon after. "Yeah...I didn't get the chance to eat anything this morning so-hey!".

Chiho didn't need him to finish his whole sentence to make up her mind. she hooked her free arm around his and proceeded to walk to a cafe.

"Are you...are you certain that this is okay?". he asked, not wanting her to feel urged to pay more for him, but she calmly waved it off. "Its fine it's fine. now come on and let's have some lunch!".

As the two entered the cafe the other two woman followed, standing by the window and peeking through. they could go in but the cafe was pretty empty, so It wouldwould be really obvious if they did.

Suzuno once again took out her notepad and started to write things as she observed them more. Emilia on the other hand felt done and proceeded to walk away. thinking of way to ruin things for Chiho before it was to late. she was the hero after all, and she deffenitly wasn't going to loose to a teenage girl. and after all, all was fair in love and war, or at least in their pack for Lucifer his heart that is...

~0~0~0**Flashback**0~0~0~

It was the next day, the day after that Lucifer had gotten his makeover. all the 3 woman were sitting inside of Suzuno her apartment, a small piece of paper that resembled a contract of some sorts lay in the middle.

"Before we all sign this, let me go over the rules once more". Suzuno said calmly as she looked at the other two woman, her gaze not backing down.

"We will be competing for Lucifer his heart, and whomever wins, wins. we are not allowed to do anything about it any more once one of us has won. however untill then that is another story. you may use whichever methods you like, forcefull ones even, although know that they may not be as effective. furthermore you may intervene with another woman's plan, however only if she is a bit away from Lucifer. we don't want him to know after all. and finally, youyou are not allowed to tell anyone else about this pact. only we 3 can know. do you both understand?".

Both Emilia and Chiho nodded, their eyes filled with determination. "yes" they both said at the same time. Suzuno nodded. "Good. now put your signature along mine on this contract. and once you've done that the competition can begin.

Both Emilia and Chiho nodded once again before singing the contract without a hint of doubt.

"Congrats. now the competition can start. may the best woman win" Suzuno said as she proceeded to shake both Emilia and Chiho her hand. now it was official. the battle could begin.

~0~0~0**Flashback end**0~0~0~

A slight hint of a smirk tugged at the corner of Emilia her lips as she began to walk away, not paying the others anymore mind, at least not for now. She was going to win, she was determined to do so. all she needed to do now was to turn it up a notch.

"Prepare yourself Chiho Sasaki...I won't let you beat me...".

To be continued...

~0~0~0~0~0~

Well that was it for this chapter. I know that it was not the most exciting but I hope that you all enjoyed it anyway.

Love it? hate it?. have any suggestions? let me know what you think :)

This is Ilse-Chan singing out!.

Until next time!.

Bye Bye everyone! :D


End file.
